


Sing My Name

by sky2sea



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men, once again i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky2sea/pseuds/sky2sea
Summary: Life can get kind of crazy with exams and horrible teachers assigning homework due every minute of every day. And now is definitely not the time, but Sho wants to start a band with his close friends, and then some. And once the band forms who knows how many girls they will attract at gigs, but is that who they really want screaming their name?
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i am sorry
> 
> also i will be basing this off of my university experience, aka most will be referencing american university style and their (my) school system since i know that the most
> 
> also thank you letii for letting me use your genius you absolute goddess

“Takumi,” the man sitting opposite of him sighs, staring at the hands that were holding drumsticks loosely. They dropped onto the snare drum in front of him, making Sho flinch. 

The pink-haired male in front of him was still wary. The idea his friend had was stupid. Looking at the drum set in front of him, it was just a hobby of his to come into the music room during hours late in the evening when he knew that no classes were being held. Or sometimes he would enter the room on the weekends as he made friends with one of the music teaching assistants and therefore could get into the usually locked building (don’t ask how the psychology major managed to become best friends with a music major, it’s a long story).

He never meant anything serious by it, just a little stress reliever. And when his friend decides that he wants to form a band, well, the shy male just wants to sink into the ground where no one can see him.

“Sho,” Takumi whined out his name just like Sho did, bottom lip jutting out. Even after knowing each other since Takumi’s freshman year, Sho still falls for the face every single time. He should have known from the moment the younger gave him the puppy dog eyes, always a clear indicator that he will be getting whatever he wanted in the long run.

Sho sighed, resting his head on his hand. There’s no way now that he was going to convince the younger one in front of him, but that doesn’t mean he would stop asking. After all, it was Sho’s last year in university and he wanted it to be memorable, special. To have a good excuse to keep in touch when he leaves and his friends stay behind for one more year.

* * *

Sho had left Takumi to his own devices, the younger just toying with the drumstick now instead of actually playing it.

Music still rang in his ears, headphones plugged back in the moment Sho walked out the door. 

Like a safe haven, the beats comforted the pink-haired boy. And yet for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to play.

Instead, he wanted to walk around campus, to feel the wind brush through his hair as the new school year started, fall coming early. He wanted to walk past the astronomy building, sometimes hoping over the fence into the vast field behind it so he could actually gaze at the stars without the lamp posts’ light interfering. 

What he wanted to do the most was leave the room and then come back, only to find another person sitting in a chair with his back facing the door, one hand on the music stand in front of him. He wanted to hear the angelic voice that came from the male he would sometimes find in the music room when Takumi himself found a spare moment to visit, always instantly calming him even if his heart would start to beat unexplainably faster.

He just wanted to stop thinking and be in the moment of someone else creating something beautiful, without the pressure that he would be the one to do so. 

And it frustrates Takumi to no end, but with his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions thanks to Sho, he decides that he will do as his thoughts allow him.

But really, nothing is going on inside the pink-haired boy’s mind as his feet maneuver him around the scattered music stands and chairs, out the door and down the hallway of the music building. It’s only Friday, the end of the first week back at university. Takumi was so excited to be back in the comfort of the music room, sometimes questioning why he wasn’t there more often — should have become a music major, he always thinks — but then again he is so shy that going up on stage was never an option.

It wasn’t even that late, barely 8 o’clock and the sun was just about to kiss the horizon but usually Takumi spends his Friday evenings behind the drum set in the music room, staying way longer than the university staff would like. The janitor knew Taumi well enough, though, considering the boy would sneak into the room after classes finished and would just drum away, nothing subtle about the sound. So the older man would clean every other room first, saving this room at the end of the hallway for last when he would hear a faint beating sound of the drums as he entered the building. 

And sometimes the janitor would wait a little while longer, leaning on the broom as he listened to just the sound of the drum being hit, imagining what the guitar was like or the lyrics from the actual song the pink-haired boy was drumming to. But he liked the passion, intense energy that the university student had at night.

You could say the janitor was fond of the student, as when he would enter the room, even after months of knowing the older Takumi would still spring up out of the chair, stuttering his apology profusely for saying too late. He would be embarrassed still even after the janitor would compliment his skills, telling the young boy not to worry too much. But even when they first met Takumi’s second semester as a freshman, the student still had his reservations.

Now, though, they’ve seen each other too often and too much for Takumi to keep holding onto his hesitations. He’ll wave at the janitor around campus, make small talk with him as the older gentleman walks into the room after Takumi finishes his song. He was the only one that Takumi would let listen to his drumming, besides a select few others of course. 

And when Takumi stormed out of the practice room, he didn’t even notice the man coming towards him from the other end of the hallway, eyebrows furrowed at the familiar figure leaving far too early than he normally does on Friday nights.

He certainly didn’t notice another figure coming into the building, somehow a shoulder brush with the other drowning out in the deafening loudness of the music blaring from Takumi’s headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a playlist if you wanna listen
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/196kEphE67vFYpkTM3ZBbV?si=kP8eGcJgTai-CRC85aOcGw


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also another very short chapter. might keep this theme of v short chapters, but then that means the au will be even longer so still not sure yet. please be patient, and i hope you like it!

For the first time in a long time Takumi actually does what his mind told him to do.

It was the end of the first week back at school, so obviously everyone would go crazy. But even with the lights flashing, music blaring and people screaming, Takumi’s headphones still managed to drown out most of the noise as he hopped the fence behind the astronomy building and walked far into the field, away from the noisy dorms. 

It was as peaceful as it could get given the circumstance, but the boy still laid down silently to gaze up at the stars contentedly, clearing his mind. 

When drumming wasn’t an option, the student always found himself back behind the building, eyes tracing invisible lines between stars to make constellations of his own, as he really couldn’t pick out a real one himself. He thought it was silly, falling in love with the stars but still never being able to actually point out a famous constellation, no matter how many times friends have tried to show him.

The stars were calming, constant. 

And Takumi doesn’t know how many songs played, or how long he’s been out there just staring up at the stars, but he knows that the sun set a long time ago. He knows that when his eyes start to feel heavy he knows better than to fall asleep in the middle of a large field behind campus.

With his heart a little bit calmer, despite the bass booming he could feel in his chest from the music the college students were still playing, the young man’s feel carried him back to the spot he always ends up at. 

The music building.

It’s late now, but not late enough for Takumi to not be able to get into the building (says the man with a copy of the keys to the building, but no one has to know).

And he’s surprised to find a soft lull coming from the room at the end of the hallway, right next to the one where they kept the larger instruments such as the drumset Takumi always plays on. 

It’s made for the choir, only having microphones, music stands and choi risers inside. Once in a while, he’ll hear a pretty voice singing in it; practicing a song for an audition, or maybe they’re reciting lines for the musical that year. 

It was that same, sweet voice he’s heard a few times before when he’s had a tough day and just wants to get in a quick jam session to let out some pent up feelings. But the soft voice would make him stop and listen, body leaning against the wall just outside of the empty classroom save for that one person. He’s never walked farther, only stopping just short of the opening and letting the sound bombard his ears. 

Takumi’s just too afraid to walk past, fearing that the person inside would hear and stop their singing altogether. And the pink-haired drummer didn’t want that; in fact he wanted the opposite. For the singer to _keep_ singing, keep practicing and filling his ears with a beautiful, honey like voice that has struck his heart one too many times as the drummer entered the building. 

After such a long summer, his heart skips a beat when he hears that angelic sound once again, feet stopping familiarly just shy of the doorway. It’s cracked open, enough to let the voice flow clearly but it was still hard to see the contents of within. If it was just a tad bit more closed, the voice would be muffled and the effect of the singing voice would be lost.

But even Takumi knew that that wouldn’t be the case, for he’s heard this voice enough times to be able to pinpoint out from a mile away. Even muffled, he still knows what it sounded like when it was clear just the other day, singing a soft ballad with so much emotion that the student had to step away from the door.

Now, though, Takumi’s heart jumps into his throat as the voice belted out another heart wrenching song, lyrics hitting much too close to home, too close for comfort. 

Takumi doesn’t even want to try and describe the voice.

He just knows it’s perfect and he’s in love.

* * *

Was it really too much to ask?

Sho kicks a rock that’s in the middle of the sidewalk hazardously, not even thinking about if other people were walking as well — luckily for him, few people were out this late at night, already at their destination or probably eating a late dinner. 

He’s only a little frustrated really. Since he wasn’t able to major in music, the least he could do was try and find some way to keep it in his life. Hopefully he could keep it at the forefront rather than it shying away behind the university senior where it only came out when he sang quietly to himself as he walked to class or strummed his guitar in his room. 

It wasn’t much, but writing down his thoughts in a little notebook that would later be turned into lyrics for a new song was calming to the man, an escape from all the numbers and computer screens he had to deal with on a daily basis.

At first the tall man didn’t know what to think when the rock skeetered back towards him, hitting the side of his foot gently. He had seen it launch away from his view, not even caring where it landed because he kept his eyes downcast. But he jumps a little at the sudden knock on his foot from the rock, wondering where it came from and _how_ it came back.

His eyes flicked up, meeting two devilish grins.

He knew them well, having multiple classes with throughout the years because they’re in the same major. The other one, well he would always tag along (not that Sho minded) so the older has come to know him well, much like a younger brother he never had. 

And really, that’s when the headache started as the blonde’s grin widened even more once he saw that the older noticed him, eyes shining as he waltzed over towards the older male. 

The two boys were only a single year younger than Sho, majors similar enough to where they met in a shared class (one that Sho failed freshman year so he had to retake). From then on, the trio was close, though not as close as the two boys in front of him.

“Sho! What are you doing out here so late?” The blonde smiled, even though it was still light out. The older snorted, shoving a hand in his pocket.

“Just in the music building, what’s up with you two?” The older raised an eyebrow, always wary of what the two boys in front of him were up to.

“We were just coming back from the soccer game-”

“That we won!” The shorter of the two yelled, arms throwing themselves up into the air.

Sho sighed, a light smile on his face. Even though his friend was unable to play his favorite sport this year, he was still elated to see just how happy he was to be supporting the university’s soccer team.

“They let Junki on the field,” the blonde snortd with an eye roll, “and left me for like half the game to sit by myself, but we still swept Kansai University.”

There’s a triumphant look on his face as if he was the one who made the winning goal in the last 5 minutes of the match, but either way both of the two boys in front of Sho have huge school pride and aren’t afraid to show it.

“Okay Keigo,” Sho patted his back, trying to get him off of his high horse but it only boosts the younger’s ego even more. The blonde grins brightly, seeming to replace the sun that has now just sank behind the buildings and beneath the horizon.

And when Keigo and Junki go on to reprimand the older for his disinterest in sports, and the university in general, the older just nods along as if he’s listening when really all he wants to do is go back to his apartment and watch YouTube videos of his favorite rising artist until he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited cause y'know
> 
> but i hope you enjoy anyway
> 
> (also changed a little of ch2 so if you read that maybe reread if you wanna but there isn't much)

Like the big brother he was, Sho treats Junki and Keigo for a late dinner at a nearby soba restaurant. 

The eldest’s fingers were drumming on the table after they were seated, seemingly not being able to sit still. The booth was way too big for the three of them, but still they all piled in close to the wall. 

Keigo rolled his eyes at the motion, “Sho I know you hate drumming. What is it?”

After spending a lot of time with the older, he knew that Sho had a lot of nervous ticks and antics when he was uncomfortable, or simply just thinking too hard. But he never saw Sho drum his fingers, never tapped them on the table either. Honestly, he was so tone deaf with that instrument that Keigo had to laugh at the older, knowing just how good he was at the guitar and always singing in perfect pitch. But when he started to tap his fingers rapidly against the wooden table, eyes almost glazed over it left a weird feeling in his stomach.

Sho hummed at the question, eyes flickering up just a few seconds past it being a normal reaction. 

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, arms folding across his chest. The older male besides him tilted his head too, reading the situation in front of him.

To be fair, the older was kind of quiet when they first bumped into him not even an hour ago. He seemed distracted by something, a weird aura around the man that neither of the two boys could place. They’ve ever seen the older so in his head before, always animated and talking and so focused. 

Keigo called out the older’s name once again, eyebrow furrowed now. 

“What is it?”

The blonde nodded towards the older’s hands, pointing out a new habit of his. It’s embarrassing and Sho moves his hands to grab a menu instead, keeping himself occupied. 

“But really, Sho,” Keigo took the menu that Junki grabbed for him, the other hand his head was resting on, “What’s on your mind. I know you don’t go to the music building that often.”

Sho loved to sing. He loved to play guitar.

But something about the music building twisted his heart, squeezing it so tight whenever he entered. But it didn’t stop him from trying to pursue his passion in other areas.

Annoying his roommates, the ones who happened to be sitting in front of him, by practicing at night when he thinks everyone else is asleep, or singing in the shower when he thinks no one else is home. His passion was no secret, but it was almost too painful to relive a memory of just trying to do what he loved, having it ripped away from him in the end.

“Well, I’ve had this idea,” and Junki wants to make a remark about how Sho is finally using his brain cells, but with the look on his face and ton of his voice, the brunette decides that now is not the best time.

“It’s still early in the year, I know this. But I’m scared of the future. I don’t know what I would do without you guys, and without you just let me play around the apartment whenever — which to be very honest just tell me to shut up at 2 am, seriously I know what you’re thinking — but anyway, I’m just having some thoughts.”

And Keigo prompts the older to speak more, because he still doesn’t understand what he was getting at.

“I want to start a band. Well actually, I want to start a school band I guess, since I don’t think we have one yet. Like a club. But there needs to be a minimum of like, 10 people or something. But I though this would be a good legacy, and keep you kids out of trouble–” the other two snort “–while I’m gone. It doesn’t have to be a big one, just us getting together to jam out once in a while, _maybe_ a gig every once and a while but I want to keep us close. I’ve already asked one of my other friends to join but he refuses-”

“Who is he?” Keigo chimes in, already loving the idea that Sho had and he wanted to run with it, “do I know him?”

Sho hand goes to the nape of his neck, about to answer when a waiter comes by the table. 

He’s familiar to Sho, much too familiar but the older man knows that he’s never seen him around here before. He knows the area like the back of his hand, friendly with the locals because he himself is a local, not going to school very far from his own home.

And Sho’s thoughts get even more jumbled up as he watches the waiter walk away with their order and a quirked smile that the eldest just couldn’t get out of his head.

“Sho? Jesus, why are you so distracted today?” Junki was anticipating the next words of the older, and he practically whined when the waiter came over and interrupted, seeing how Sho went almost completely blank at the newcomer. 

“I–I’m sorry. What was I saying?”

Keigo snorted, reminding him of their conversation about forming a band and his friend that he wanted to join.

It sparks something in Sho, and the older leaned back in the booth, looking at the two across from him.

“Does Kawanishi Takumi ring a bell? A little on the shorter side, bright pink hair. Really, you can’t miss him.”

“Well, when you say he’s short i could probably miss him since, you know,” Keigo jokes a little about his own height, eliciting a light laugh from Junki. Sho just snorted, asking the two if they knew of him.

“Ah, wait! I think I’ve seen you with him, no?” Junki remembers, recalling seeing Sho sometimes walking around campus with other friends but he’s always too far to try and say hello, getting lost in the crowd minutes later. 

“Well, either way,” Sho continues, elbows now on the table, “he’s an amazing drummer. I don’t even know when I found that out, but I did and he seems to think otherwise. I asked him about the band, and well,” the older droops a little bit, shoulders slumped at remembering the rejection that wasn’ spoken verbally but it still hit hard.

Keigo clicks his tongue as Junki sinks back into the booth. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better I for one would love to join, Sho!” Keigo smiles wide, jumping at the chance.

The older breaks out in a wide grin, forgetting how much the younger loved to play the bass in the living room at random times of the day as well, interrupting much of the free time Sho had. 

If he was being honest, Keigo was a bit hurt that Sho didn’t come to him first, but the older man can be a forgetful man. And to be even more honest, the older mostly came up with it on the spot again when he found Takumi in the practice room, finishing up a new song that he was learning. It was only a few times that the older has come across the pink-haired male in the music building, as Sho never normally goes himself, but he usually finds the younger there on accident.

Today was no exception to that rule, and after hearing how much passion Takumi gave, even when he messed up a few beats, Sho’s tiny little thought in the back of his head all of a sudden rushed to the forefront, screaming at him to just ask. 

The only thing that could go wrong was if Takumi said no, and well.

But Keigo was one hundred percent on board, bouncing in his seat and already spewing band names at Sho.

“But wait,” as Keigo’s talking, not letting anyone else get a word in — no one else was trying either — he came to a realization.

“That’s only three of us though? If you said the minimum to start a club was 10, then we need more people. What about–”

Junki stepped on the younger’s foot as Keigo turned towards him, knowing exactly what he was going to say and well, Junki hated the idea of it. It makes Sho tilt his head in concern as he sees Keigo’s grimace above the table, and not the violence below. 

But he cannot question further when the waiter returns with a tray full of bowls of noodles and other side dishes, once again every other though flying out the window as the male came into view.

And Sho wants to speak up, feeling like this is his only chance for something but he doesn’t know what that chance is or what he would even say. 

An opportunity is lost as the older just lets the waiter walk away, bright smile and all. His chest collapses slightly as he watches the young male make his way around other tables, stopping occasionally to ask how their meal is so far or to be asked for a refill.

And when Sho turns his head back to his friends, he’s completely forgotten what Keigo was about to say earlier.

* * *

Later that night, when the three roommates arrived back at their apartment just outside of the town the university was located in, Sho waves his hand exhaustively at the other boys signalling goodnight. A few names popped up here and there as they talked more about the club, from what teachers to talk to about being their sponsor, to the club name to the names of other talented students who might want to join.

In the end the boys decided to just put up flyers that can be displayed around campus, hoping that by the end of the week they will have enough people to go to the dean and get the club signed off. 

But Sho doesn’t want to worry about that right now. All he wants to do is change into comfortable clothing, climb into bed and plug in his headphones so he can be lulled to sleep by the voice that has been helping him for months now. 

It all started when Sho started a new job that summer, giving him grey hair much too early for the senior in college to have. It stressed him to no end, almost to the point of where singing and playing his guitar was not helping him calm down.

And, well, when you’re up late at night every night doing work for the company, you can’t exactly be playing guitar. He was most certain that his roommates would hate his guts by the end of the week, if they hadn’t already (but Junki and Keigo would still let him play, even if they complained about it just a little). 

So his alternative was this soft, soothing voice he found on YouTube of one of his favorite songs, a light strumming of the guitar accompanying him.

It was like magic, just how quick Sho fell under that stranger’s spell. He watched all of his videos within the next few days, playing his covers over and over and always eagerly awaiting for the next post. He’s embarrassed to say that the voice was his only saving grace now, to get him to fall asleep. 

And when Sho opened the app after he got settled into his bed, searching up that singer’s name, you wouldn’t believe the strangled gasp he let out once he saw the singer’s profile once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is short and i wish to make them longer but thy're mostly introductions i guess. i'll try to make chapters longer once the good plot starts to come in

Familiar brown hair, straight in a soft sweep across the forehead. 

Larger than life eyes, almost like a doll’s that stared straight into the camera. 

Bright pearly whites greeted Sho as he clicked onto the newest video of his favorite infamous YouTuber. And something in his mind just screams out when he realizes that the face he is seeing on his tiny phone screen at the moment, was also the one who served him his bowl of soba noodles, a smile quirked up in the most familiar way that Sho was oblivious to.

_”Hello, my name is Shiroiwa Ruki and today I am here with an all time favorite of mine–”_

The older couldn't breathe. He quickly paused the video, laying his phone on his chest as he just let his head sink back into the pillows even more. 

It hits him like a train, the feelings he felt in the soba restaurant when the waiter came around but he couldn’t explain it; the familiar safe feeling, comfort. He thought it was just because waiters usually had to be warm and show friendly customer service, but there was something deeper than Sho just couldn’t pick out.

And now that he knew, Sho wanted to go back to that restaurant every night, even just to get a glimpse of the person who helps him fall asleep. 

There was just one question lingering in his mind, and that was _what was Shiroiwa Ruki doing here?_

* * *

It was scary the way Keigo bombarded the younger with questions the following Monday.

How the blonde knew where the pink-haired boy would be, Takumi didn’t know, but he still shied away from the taller as he came up to him with a friendly grin but ulterior motives that Takumi wanted nothing to do with.

“Hey, you’re Kawanishi Takumi, right?” The blonde had come up to Takumi just moments before, all smiles that reached his eyes. The younger flinched, foot slipping on the pavement beneath him in surprise. Keigo laughs at the confused expression on Takumi’s face, going to explain more.

“I’m guessing that means you are? Well I do have a pretty good eye if I do say so myself,” Keigo smiles almost smugly, still not mentioning why or how the older knew Takumi’s name, making the younger want to walk even faster but he knew that with the long legs of the blonde, he would not be getting away anytime soon.

There’s a frantic look from the shorte that Keigo catches, and his heart sinks in an instant.

“Ah, I’m doing it again aren’t I?” Keigo sighs, hand running through his hair as he continues on besides Takumi, “my name is Sato Keigo. I’m friends with Yonashiro Sho, roommates even! I’m sure he’s talked about me before–” that makes Takumi shake his head, making Keigo pause for a split second. But even that little action gave Keigo enough courage to keep going, assuming that this man did know Sho by him still listening with the shake of his head.

“Well, anyway. He said he wants to start a band club at school, and asked you to join?”

Really, all Takumi did was want to get to class. It started in 10 minutes though, enough time to have a small conversation with the blonde since he was almost at the building his class was being held in. But Takumi didn’t want to give it away as he just really _really_ wants to walk away from this situation.

Hearing the idea of the club again made Takumi dizzy.

“Okay, well, since you’re not answering I can only assume I have the right person. And by that, I can say that he thinks you’re an amazing drummer and would love to have you join. You know it’s his senior year, and assuming that you’ve known each other for at least a few years, you probably know about his passion too.”

Keigo is out of breath, but it makes Takumi stop in his tracks on the busy sidewalk as everyone else was either leaving or going to class. It was on the hour after all, usually a time where you’re bound to find most students out and about on campus.

Hearing it from someone else, the way Sho talked about his skills — no, the way that Sho even _mentions_ him at all to other people sends a shock through Takumi. 

The shorter shook his head, still against the idea of performing in front of others. It was inevitable with the club, and he really didn’t want anyone else to see him drumming.

Like he said, it was just a stupid hobby. He wasn’t even that serious about it; he just liked hitting things. There was nothing special, nothing to fawn over and joining the club would make it much more real than it needs to be if he was being honest.

But the pause in his step says otherwise, and Keigo rounds Takumi to stand in front of him.

“Look, Sho said that you don't want it and I understand, but we need 10 people for a club and the way he talks about your skills, well. I think you’re it, and it’s a definite plus that we already know you! Please, Takumi,” Keigo practically begs, head tilting down just a little bit as the shorter one is looking at his feet. 

His face is red; from what he doesn’t know, but he just knows that if he lifts his head he couldn’t be sure that Keigo would be able to distinguish where Takumi’s hair ended and his face started.

Maybe a minute has passed, with Takumi just staring at his shoes; at the pavement beneath him; at the grass — anywhere that wasn’t Keigo — maybe it was more than a minute, but Takumi was getting anxious about being late to class.

Keigo sighed, noticing how the younger didn’t look like he was going to answer anytime soon. So blonde sighed, a hand on his forehead as he took a small step back.

“Okay, but please think about it? For Sho, and for yourself, because I know what it’s like to suddenly have music come into your life, grab you in it’s claws and never let go. You need this, Takumi.”

* * *

Keigo’s words stuck with Takumi for the rest of the day.

They sat hauntingly in his mind, all through his cognitive lecture. It’s funny how he was learning about the brain right now, about other people’s behaviors based on how their brain is ‘wired’ so to speak, when he himself couldn’t get in the right mindset to even begin to think about class right now. 

And later on, when he got out of class in time for the last servings of dinner (he’s cursing himself now for taking later afternoon classes), he decides to skip it altogether and just go straight to his sanctuary building, hoping to clear his head.

It’s when he walks down the hallway does he stop short at a familiar voice talking in the choir room, another answering back in a tone that was ingrained in the pink-haired boy’s head since the first time he heard him sing a year ago.


End file.
